OotP: On the Outside Looking In
by BlacktoLight
Summary: Order of the Phoenix seen through the eyes of Rebecca Cunningham (a OGryffindorC). Are the happenings of the fifth Harry Potter book easier or more difficult to understand when seen through the eyes of a passer by. Rated TPG-13 just to be safe.
1. Ordinary Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of the Harry Potter universe that you recognize. Only several original characters. No infringement of copyright is intended and no money is being made by this work.

**Chapter 1: Ordinary Beginnings**

"Jon, the Minister did not send dementors to Little Whinging, Surrey."

"That's not what I'm saying Colleen. I said that the Minister probably is involved with the smear campaign against Albus Dumbledore and the Potter boy."

_Just another typical dinner,_ Rebecca thought as her parents were discussing happenings at work, they both worked at the Ministry of Magic. Rebecca Cunningham was an ordinary witch. She had dark brown hair, brown eyes and was a little short for her age. Her parents got along well, at least when not talking about work. Her mother Colleen Cunningham was a member of the Wizengamot and her father, Jonathan, worked in law enforcement as well.

"C-couldn't … um, can't somebody check the Disposal room at the Ministry for an order to send the dementors to wherever this W-winging place is." Rebecca said silencing the argument at least momentarily at the dinner table. "I-i mean--"

"It's Whinging, Rebecca. And don't be absurd nobody in the Ministry would dare send dementors after a presumably helpless little boy." her mother interjected in an authoritative voice. However scary her mother may have been at that moment, she knew that her opinion was always welcome in their debates. Then her father decided to speak up again.

"So you're saying he's lying. Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore are lying. (He tossed his napkin at the table in frustration.) There were witnesses, Col--"

"It all seems a bit woolly to me." her mother said before removing herself from the table.

Jon turned to his daughter," I'll look into it baby. (He turned to meet his wives' questioning glare.) It can't hurt to look, you said it yourself its woolly. I have to be down there anyway looking for possible evidence in the Flannigan trial." And that was that, they all went about doing their own thing. Nothing that was ever said in the "Cunningham Family Debates" was ever taken personally.

Throughout the summer Rebecca did not do much of interest. Homework mostly, but she had been keeping her eye on the paper since her Parents first mentioned the articles. _What do they think Potter killed Diggory himself_, she pondered. _And what was the Minister thinking letting an escaped convict, whom they didn't even realize was gone, get kissed before proper questioning._

"What is the wizarding world coming to?" her father asked nobody in particular while entering her bedroom.

_My sentiments exactly_, she thought before speaking. "How was work, Dad?"

"As hectic as it always is at the Ministry as of late. What are you reading?" he questioned leisurely, upon noticing it was the newspaper, "Don't read that." he said gently while taking it away from her grasp. "It won't do you any good to believe those lies that are being put in the **_Prophet_** lately. That little Potter boy insane… Dumbledore senile." he snorted.

She couldn't help but laugh. "I don't believe it, and how could the Minister not question Barty Crouch Jr at the end of last term?" she asked sheepishly.

He smiled at her as he tucked a bit of her hair behind her right ear. "You noticed that too, did you? So many people at the Ministry have neglected to notice that. One of Fudge's biggest fudges to date." he chuckled, "Pardon the pun, but how are we supposed to find out how he escaped? Why he was at Hogwarts? Or anything for that matter, if he's wandering around soul-less?" her father said exasperated just thinking about the mess that one little act caused.

"We could always ask the dementor to cough it back up!" she laughed.

"We c-cou… we could ask it to cough it up aye." her father mocked jokingly as he started tickling her. "You smart arse! What am I supposed to do with you?"

"I don't know, but let's go get something from the kitchen while you think about it because I'm famished."

"Okay… ask them to spit it up." he chuckled beneath his breath.

"Are you all packed, Becca? Its time to leave, unless you decided you're not going back to school this year."

"I am all ready, Mum."

"Than let's go then or we'll be late."

Soon they were in their black beaten up, old Ford Anglia that they only really used twice a year. "Are you sure we have plenty of petrol, Jon?"

"'F course we have. Becca, did we tell you who'll be the new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor this term. (She shook her head.) No, it's Dolores Umbridge from the Ministry."

"Isn't that that squat woman whom works for Minister Fudge? I don't remember doing exactly what, besides kissin'--"

"You watch it right there young lady." her mother interrupted," And yes she works for Cornelius. She's his Undersecretary, so you best be behaving yourself. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mum." Rebecca groaned. _Great_, she thought, _one of Fudge's worshippers teaching at Hogwarts. With Dumbledore and Potter there, and they think it's a good idea? Well nobody can say this won't be an interesting year._

It wasn't long till she had her face buried in _**Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed**_; she kept herself separated from her friends' conversations on their summer happenings as much as possible. It wasn't long after the train departed that her friend Heather had nudged her roughly in the ribs. Upon glancing up at her, Heather nodded her head towards the glass-paneled door of the compartment. _So_, she thought as she settled back down with her book and pushed her reading glasses up the bridge of her nose, _like they did not expect Harry Potter to return back to Hogwarts. I think he would much rather people did **not** stare though when he was doing ordinary things such as finding a compartment to settle into. _

The site of Harry changed the conversation of the compartment instantly.

"I heard he thinks he's above the law."

"I heard he cursed a Muggle."

"Well, I heard--" Rebecca tried her best to tune out the gossip about things that were really none of their concern, until. "I wonder why he did it."

"Did what?" Rebecca questioned.

"Well somebody hasn't been paying attention." Paul, a Ravenclaw fourth year, jostled pointedly. "Timothy was just saying that maybe Potter had hurt Diggory, and I was sa--"

"That's ridiculous!" Rebecca stated firmly. "What do you think we're attending school with a murderer or something?"

"Well, I mean--"

"Because," she cut Timothy off abruptly,"if the Ministry thought he was guilty_ in the slightest_ he would not be here, would he?"

"Well, you see--"

"Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Saviour of the Wizarding World, a common criminal. No … no not a common criminal but a criminal mastermind, that's utterly preposterous!" she practically bellowed. But they knew she was right, there was no way Harry Potter was a murderer. A nutter, maybe but not Cedric Diggory's killer.

The conversation changed into something less touchy. And Rebecca soon realized, _I am turning into my Mother._ _Barking at my friends without even thinking twice about it, well, _something in the back of her mind said, _he was most definitely out of line_.

Suddenly her concentration, or lack there of in this case, was interrupted by the drawl of "Ten points from both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw for being so loud that they could possibly be heard in Diagon Alley."

"But we --"

"And a further ten points from Ravenclaw for, Brady here, talking back to his superiors." Malfoy said with his trademark smirk on his face. Rebecca abruptly put her hand firmly over Heather's mouth, the only other Gryffindor in the compartment. He looked at that with an amused look on his face before trying to fish for more points to take away.

"What was that for?" Heather questioned after Rebecca uncovered her mouth not long after Malfoy had left their line of sight.

"If you would have muttered one syllable, Malfoy would not have hesitated taking points from Gryffindor house as well. And I would much rather _not_ starting off the year in negative numbers because with Umbridge teaching this year we may not be able to earn them back." she said all in one big breath.

"Who's Umbridge? Is that the new Defense Professor, and how did you figure that out, if he is?" Paul questioned.

"Yes _SHE'S_ the new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. She works for the Minister, my parents told me about her."

"What makes you think we'll have problems getting house points from her?" Heather asked quizzically.

"Harry Potter is in our house and she works for the Minister, need I say more?"

Heather groaned as the others snickered. "That's not fair."

Soon Rebecca settled back into her book and wondered what they'd actually be learning this year? _Oh, we definitely have an interesting school year ahead of us. I just hope we can actually earn some house points._ She snorted, getting her friends' attention, but since she did not say anything after a moment her friends continued on with their conversation. _Who am I kidding? _She thought grumpily_, between Malfoy, Umbridge, and Snape Gryffindor house would be lucky if we could just stay out of negative points._ It wasn't long till the train came to a stop at the Hogsmeade platform and the students made their way up to Hogwarts castle.


	2. Arrival of Change

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of the Harry Potter universe that you recognize. Only several original characters. No infringement of copyright is intended and no money is being made by this work. **Sorting Hat Song from pages 204-7 US version of OotP.**

**Chapter 2: Arrival of Changes**

It wasn't long till they were within the Great Hall. All of the students clambered to their appropriate table under the starless ceiling.

"Ginny, over hear." hailed Tiffany a small blonde sitting close by Rebecca. "How was your summer?"

"It was fine, if not boring at times." Ginny responded. "Does anyone know who the new Defense Professor is?" she said changing the subject abruptly.

Several said no, so Rebecca finally decided to speak up. "Her name is Dolores Umbridge, she works for the Minister."

"Are you sure?" Ginny questioned.

"Without a doubt, she's his Undersecretary. Both my Parents work in law enforcement at the Ministry. Let's just say we're probably in for an interesting year." It was only a short while till the buzz in the Hall died down and the Sorting began. _As usual the Sorting hat has a new song, hmmm … must be boring being a hat,_ Rebecca wondered.

**_In times of old when I was new_  
_and Hogwarts barely started_  
_the founders of our noble school_  
_thought never to be parted:_  
_united by a common goal,_   
_they had the selfsame yearning,_  
_to make the world's best magic school_  
_and pass along their learning._  
_"Together we will build and teach!"_  
_the four good friends decided_  
_and never did they dream that they_  
_might someday be divided,_  
_for were there such friends anywhere_  
_as Slytherin and Gryffindor?_  
_Unless it was the second pair_  
_of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_   
_So how could it have gone so wrong?_   
_How could such friendships fail?_  
_Why, I was there and so can tell_  
_the whole sad sorry tale._ **

**_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_  
_whose ancestry is purest."_  
_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_  
_intelligence is surest."_  
_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_  
_with brave deeds to their name."_  
_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_  
_and treat them just the same."_ **

**_These differences caused little strife_  
_when first they came to light,_  
_for each of the four founders had_  
_a House in which they might_  
_take only those they wanted, so,_  
_for instance, Slytherin_   
_took only pure-blood wizards_  
_of great cunning, just like him,_  
_and only those of sharpest mind_  
_were taught by Ravenclaw,_  
_while the bravest and the boldest_  
_went to daring Gryffindor._   
_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_   
_and taught them all she knew,_  
_thus the Houses and their founders_  
_retained friendships firm and true._ **

**_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_  
_for several happy years,_  
_but then discord crept among us_  
_feeding on our faults and fears._  
_The Houses that, like pillars four,_  
_had once held up our school,_   
_now turned upon each other and,_   
_divided, sought to rule._  
_And for a while it seemed the school_  
_must meet an early end,_  
_what with dueling and with fighting_  
_and the clash of friend on friend._  
_And at last there came a morning_  
_when old Slytherin departed_  
_and though the fighting then died out_  
_he left us quite downhearted._   
_And never since the founders four_   
_were whittled down to three_  
_have the Houses been united_  
_as they once were meant to be._ **

**_And now the Sorting Hat is here_  
_and you all know the score:_  
_I sort you into Houses_  
_because that is what I'm for,_   
_but this year I'll go further,_  
_listen closely to my song:_  
_though condemned I am to split you_  
_still I worry that it's wrong,_  
_though I must fulfill my duty_  
_and must quarter every year_   
_still I wonder whether sorting_  
_may not bring the end I fear._  
_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_  
_the warning history shows,_  
_for our Hogwarts is in danger_  
_from external, deadly foes_   
_and we must unite inside her_  
_or we'll crumble from within_  
_I have told you, I have warned you..._  
_let the Sorting now begin._**

After the Sorting, they discussed the new song. "It appears to be a warning of some kind." Ginny said.

"Yeah, a warning that the student body needs to unify to face its struggles." Rebecca stated sounding quite bored. They heard Sir Nicholas in the distance explain that when the hat sensed that the school was in danger, it felt that it was its duty to give a warning. Always the same warning: unite the houses to strengthen the school from within. "There is no way that the houses will unite. Gryffindors and Slytherins be friends; Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws to do the same. The Sorting hats asking for a bloody miracle to occur, maybe the latter have a chance, but a slim one at that." And there were murmurs of agreement from those situated around her.

Soon the banquet began and the Hall was alive with conversation. Rebecca tried to tune it out and eat, though on occasion she caught wind of talk about a number of different topics. The summer holidays. Exams at the end of the year. _A bit early for that type of talk,_ she thought when a student was complaining that they were going to fail their NEWTs. Discussions on the staff, and more importantly the new Professor. But when they started to turn towards Dumbledore and Potter she lost her appetite and looking up she noticed that Ginny had stopped eating as well. With nothing else to do she started to look around. _First years get smaller and smaller each year _she noted. When her eyes locked on Harry's for a moment she smiled at him lightly and he returned the gesture. _It seems he's aware of what they're all talking about. He's insane. An attention seeker. A liar, the Minister and the **Prophet** should just leave him be. It's hard enough growing up as is, without wondering if people think you're a whack-job._

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to make." Professor Dumbledore pronounced. "First I would like to note--" _That the dark forest is strictly forbidden, yadda yadda yadda, same thing each and every year._

She nearly jumped out of her skin when Professor Umbridge cleared her throat. Rebecca just stared blankly ahead as Umbridge made her speech. _Well at least this is new, note now students that the changes have just began_, Rebecca thought sarcastically. She was only partially paying attention to the Professor's welcome speech, remembering that her Parents had warned her to behave because Umbridge worked for the Minister for Magic himself.

Heather interrupted her daydreaming. "What was that Umbridge lady talking about, Becca?" she asked casually as they got up from the table to head towards Gryffindor tower.

"Why me?"

"'Cause you weren't listening." Tiffany laughed lightly.

"Because you tend to… understand things that we have problems with." Heather smoothed over.

"That, and you weren't listening." Rebecca said coolly. "She was saying that changing things just for progress is not always right, and that the Ministry thinks that not necessarily all changes made by Headmasters of late have been in the best judgment… Basically, the Ministry is going to change how we are educated to fit the traditional ways more."

"Why?" Ginny asked in slight shock because she truly thought Rebecca had not been listening like the rest of them. "We've been learning what they set out for us to learn."

"Because they don't necessarily trust certain people's judgment on what our _young_ minds should learn." she said pointedly

_They have been smearing Dumbledore's good name in the mud and she has to ask. The Ministry's taking control over what ever they can, because Fudge is afraid of the Headmaster and his supporters. _And soon they were back in their dorm and had their last sleep before the new term officially began.


End file.
